


Coda

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Billy, come here," Teddy says, and Billy goes. He goes angry, frantic, crawling on top of Teddy and bringing their mouths together like a bruise. Bruise. Teddy had bruises, but he doesn't any more. Teddy's bruises are gone, faded away beneath his healing factor and now it's only Billy that can feel them, ripe and raw and painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 5.11

::

The door has barely closed behind him, slamming in its frame, maybe splintering a little with the force (not that Billy can care right now, no care to spare for things like doors), before Billy is shoving hard at Teddy's chest. He can't be gentle, Teddy doesn't need it, Billy can't do it, not now, not now, and Teddy goes sprawling back against the bed. He's breathing heavily, but his eyes are hard and brilliant and his cock juts up from his groin already, tenting his uniform pants.

"Billy," he says, flushed and breathy.

Billy can feel his magic crackling. Blue and sharp around his outline, sparking behind his eyes, teasing his hair to stand on end. He's just as hard as Teddy, his magic running a thick and heavy undercurrent to his arousal. He advances on Teddy prone on the bed.

Teddy pulls himself up on his elbows; his chest rises and falls solidly. Every breath plucks at Billy's magic, chords of a refrain to a song the must never end.

He stares at Billy and wets his lips. " _Fuck_ , Billy," he breathes.

"Don't—" Billy says, voice rough. "Don't you ever— Never again—" Anger presses behind his breastbone and he holds on to it, lets it surge into the magic, so much better than the alternative. "You can't—" he says, and his voice is tight like the knot in his chest.

"Billy, come here," Teddy says, and Billy goes. He goes angry, frantic, crawling on top of Teddy and bringing their mouths together like a bruise. _Bruise_. Teddy had bruises, but he doesn't any more. Teddy's bruises are gone, faded away beneath his healing factor and now it's only Billy that can feel them, ripe and raw and painful.

Billy goes, and Teddy falls back underneath him. Billy pushes his way between Teddy's knees, licks deep into his mouth, tongue at the back of his teeth. Teddy opens for him, legs winding around his waist and back arching up. Teddy makes no move to gentle his advance and Billy pushes further, biting, surging, crackling at all his edges. He bites Teddy's lip, hard, uses hands that feel so clumsy to bend Teddy's neck, get more of his mouth. More of the warmth, the taste, the slick tongue meeting his that means that this is real, that this is happening, that Teddy didn't—

Billy tears his mouth away to bend it to Teddy's neck. To scrape his teeth along the tendons, to feel the pulse beneath Teddy's skin with lips and tongue, to leave a mark flushed dark and red with blood. There had been bruises there too, bruises on Teddy's neck that Billy didn't leave, and Billy maps the path of them with his teeth as Teddy hisses, " _Yessssssss_ , please, yes," and pulls at his scarf.

Teddy's hands are clumsy too and every second they're fumbling with his scarf is a second they aren't on Billy. They're a second where this might fade away. So Billy waves a hand between them; his magic is so thick and sharp in the air - he can even taste the ozone on Teddy's skin - that it barely takes more than a thought to send both of their uniforms disappearing, disintegrating, reconstituting across the room away away _away_ with their smell of smoke and blood and wet stone and the lightning bright tang of terror. It's good that they're gone, flown away, because those things don't - _can't_ \- exist here. Not between them. Not here with nothing but their skin.

"You can't—" Billy says into Teddy's collarbone. "I thought you were—" he presses into Teddy's neck, into his lips, into his mouth. He stops there, doesn't want to say any more, doesn't want to vocalize, give things _weight_ and _reality_ by letting them into the air. He lets himself have the anger instead, kissing it harsh between Teddy's teeth, pulling at Teddy's hips until their cocks are aligned.

Teddy gasps, rough in Billy's mouth. His hands smooth down Billy's sides, catching on cuts that Billy can barely feel, and the ache in Billy's chest intensifies. "Don't ever— Again— You—" stumbles from Billy's lips, trips out of the ache before Billy can stop it and he kisses Teddy again fiercely to shut himself up.

Teddy bites Billy's upper lip, bucks his hips up, fingers digging into Billy's back. Billy doesn't want to let him turn away, but he goes anyway. He goes he goes he goes, and Billy licks a desperate hungry swipe across his collarbones because he has to do _something_.

"Billy," Teddy pants, and Billy bites at Teddy's chest over his heart. Teddy's fingers tug on his hair. "Billy, it's not like I'm the only one to ever do something stupid and dangerous." He tugs at Billy's ear as he says it, like he's trying to make it fond, but all it does is make something awful rise in Billy's throat. Because there's stupid and dangerous and there's beaten and broken and _how could that even happen_ and _oh god, is he—_ and they are _not the same_.

They are not the same, and Billy kisses Teddy with no grace, all teeth and tongue and things he will not say. "Shut _up_ ," he says. "Stop," he says. "I don't—" he says. He doesn't want to talk about it. He _doesn't want to talk_. He kisses Teddy, he folds his body over Teddy's. He feels Teddy, here, all around him.

His magic flares, and Teddy gasps at it like he always does, like he always _will_.

"Fuck, Billy," Teddy says and reaches up to kiss him, open-mouthed and devouring.

Billy slides, kisses Teddy's sternum, and draws back. He almost doesn't even want to do that, even that much is too far, but Teddy's legs are still tight around his waist. He can run his hands over Teddy's body, unmarked now save for the line of angry red bites across his neck from Billy's own mouth. He can feel the heat of Teddy, the life in the skin under his hands, the deep gasping breaths Teddy takes, each one sweet and harsh in his ears. He can see Teddy's heavy cock, see how it twitches when Billy's fingers catch in the creases of Teddy's thighs, wanting more.

Billy grasps Teddy's hips, thumbs digging into the bone. "Over," he says, because he can't trust himself to say more.

"I want you in me," Teddy says as he turns, voice desperate but still somehow steady. " _Fuck_ , I want you so much, I wasn't sure if—"

But Billy stops that thought before it can go any further, biting and kissing his way down Teddy's spine. Teddy's back isn't bleeding, not anymore, there's not even the tiniest scrape to show what— The few dried smears of blood— That could be anyone's blood. Anyone's.

Teddy fumbles for the lube under the mattress and tosses it back, but Billy ignores it. He uses rough hands to shove Teddy's hips forward until Teddy's on his knees, hands bracing his weight on the headboard. Billy leans over him then, covering his shoulders with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Teddy gasps and tilts his head back, swivels his hips to find Billy's cock. Billy frots against him like that for just a moment, cock sliding in the crease of Teddy's ass, tasting the sweat at the back of Teddy's neck that overwhelms, that could never be the sharp sting of blood. He buries his nose in Teddy's hair and breathes him in.

Billy jerks away when Teddy tries to bring one of Billy's hands around to his cock. He bites at Teddy's shoulder, forceful, the bends to suck a bruise on Teddy's ribs, claiming the spot a hard punch landed. Billy won't release Teddy's hips, making Teddy support his weight as he moves lower down. When he licks over the swell of Teddy's ass, Teddy figures out where he's going, arching his back, groaning, pushing back against Billy.

When Billy licks the first rough wet swipe between his cheeks, Teddy shudders all over; Billy can feel gooseflesh breaking out under his palms.

"Yes," Teddy whispers, and Billy does.

Billy licks him, over and over, gets him sopping then fucks into him with the point of his tongue. Teddy cries out, again and again, so different from his earlier cries, not broken and weak but strong, demanding, wanting more with every backwards thrust of his hips. Billy redoubles his efforts, sucking and alternating in long flat swipes with his tongue to change the pressure of it. He hears the headboard creak where Teddy's gripping it, pictures him white-knuckled and panting.

He licks further down, wet and hungry over Teddy's perineum, soaking in every gasp like it's the first. He stops himself going too fast by mouthing at Teddy's balls, stroking them with his tongue, but won't go further. He ignores Teddy's cock hanging just past, ignores Teddy's whines and the insistent jerks of his hips as he tries to coax Billy to go farther. Billy's own cock is aching between his legs, demanding attention that Billy won't give it.

Billy anger has mostly faded, giving over to want, but the magic still thrums along every nerve, keeping up the wall around the awfulness in his chest. He realizes that he's mumbling something as he licks back up, as he kisses back up, but he doesn't know what it is. All he knows is it makes Teddy gasp. He runs his hands down the length of Teddy's legs, feels them whole, feels the magic spark against his skin.

"Billy, I can't— I can't take much more of this," Teddy says, throaty and choked off. His hips buck forward.

He can't, and Billy can't, Billy _couldn't_ , he had to turn it into something else. Now he gropes for the lube, licking back into Teddy once more before switching his tongue for slick fingers. Teddy groans long and wet and pushes back into it.

Billy is quick with this part, two fingers, then three. He opens Teddy up without teasing, practiced and sure. He kisses Teddy's back as he slicks himself up, licks around a shoulder blade to taste the salt. He waits for a heartbeat.

" _Billy_ ," Teddy says, almost indignant, and Billy thrusts forward into him.

He doesn't go slow, he _can't_ go slow. Teddy is here, under him, around him, arms shaking with the force of holding them both up. He's _here_ , he's so _hot_ , everywhere, back sliding under Billy's chest and, oh _god_ , Billy thinks he can feel Teddy's heartbeat around his cock. Billy levers up, braces one hand next to Teddy's on the headboard, wraps the other arm around his chest. His _whole_ chest, and it's heaving under his arm. Every one of Teddy's breaths makes Billy's magic pulse.

"Fuck, Teddy, fuck, fuck," he says as he thrusts, and he squeezes his arm at each and every " _Yes_ " Teddy groans.

He's talking now, he can't help it, he has to release the pressure somehow. A deep swell of possessiveness finally breaks through, better that than anything else. "Fuck," he says and "Mine," he says, and every word loosens the tangle in his chest. Teddy is _here_ , thrusting back, and all Billy can smell is him. No fire, no pain, no sick, terrible fear in the back of his throat. Billy runs his hand up and down the flat plane of Teddy's torso and there's nothing there save the marks Billy gave him.

"Billy, Billy, fuck, I have to come," Teddy pants, rolling his hips back into Billy's thrusts. "I need—"

And here is something Billy can give him, something Billy can _do_. He fumbles for Teddy's cock, strips it, rolls the foreskin and smears pre-come up and down the length. Teddy turns his head, seeking out Billy's lips. Billy kisses him, messy, no technique beyond breathing into each other's mouths. They stay like that until Teddy grunts, biting down on Billy's bottom lip, and comes all over Billy's hand and wrist. His whole body tightens and Billy rides it out, snapping his hips forward and going as deep as anatomy will let him. He holds on to Teddy's chest again and thrusts and thrusts and thrusts until his orgasm turns his spine bright hot. He comes, nose pressed to the back of Teddy's neck.

Billy lets himself catch his breath before pulling out and letting himself collapse down into the sheets. Teddy follows almost instantly, turning to his side and propping his head up on his fist.

"Hey," he says quietly.

"Hey," Billy says and fights the urge to cover his eyes with his arm. The last of his magic evaporated with his orgasm and he feels deflated now. He feels sick and helpless and the awful tangle is back in his chest, threatening to overwhelm him. And now he has to add losing control of his magic to that list, and it might be the smallest thing but it's the last thing he needs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Teddy says and smooths one of Billy's eyebrows with his thumb.

"Teddy," Billy says. He turns into him. "Teddy, don't ever, _ever_ , do something like that again." He's shocked by how broken his voice sounds, considering he barely used it.

"You are hardly one to talk," Teddy starts. "You—"

"I know, I know, I—" Billy says. He runs a hand down the curve of Teddy's face. There's still a bit of dried blood by his hairline, even if the wound is gone. The image of Teddy _lying_ there rises in his mind, lying there with nothing Billy could do, he couldn't stop it. Lying there like— He closes his eyes against it. "I know we can't always, but—"

"I know," Teddy says, soft, and runs a hand down Billy's chest. "It mattered, though."

" _You_ matter," Billy says abruptly, opening his eyes to stare at Teddy. "Just. Please."

Teddy leans in to bump noses. "Okay."

Billy knows this won't be the last time. They're all running off to do stupid dangerous things all the time - it kind of comes with the territory - and there are going to be things he can't stop. Things he can't do. He's going to keep adding images he doesn't want to his mental gallery. But Teddy is here now, and he's smiling at him and running absent fingers through the come Billy smeared on his chest. They made it this time, and that's always going to have to be enough.

"Come on," Billy says, "we should shower."

"Yeah, you kind of stink," Teddy says with a grin.

Billy glowers at him, but darts in for a kiss before rolling off the bed. Teddy takes the opportunity to deepen it, wet and strong and thorough, and right now—

Right now, it is actually enough.

::fin::


End file.
